Pokémon Meets YuGiOh!
by YamiLPFan
Summary: When Ash, Misty and Brock wander into Domino and run into Yugi, who knows what could happen? And what happens when Marik and Team Rocket threaten to kill Misty, Brock, Joey, Téa and Mokuba?
1. The Meeting

Pokémon Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh! (but I wish I did)

Ages:

Ash: 12

Misty: 12

Brock: 14

Yugi: 14

Yami: 5000 (appears about 17 though)

Joey: 14

Tristan: 14

Tea: 14

Kaiba: 15

Mokuba: 10

Marik: 18

"Ash, you've gotten us lost again! Can't you even find a Pokémon Center?" Misty was fighting with Ash again, this time for getting them lost. They were in a brand new town. Brock said that the town wasn't on his map. They had no idea if they were in Johto, Kanto or Hoenn. Ash suggested that they split up. He took Pikachu and Misty and Brock went off.

"Pikachu I wish I knew where we were. I want to catch a new Pokémon!" "Pika pi!" Pikachu began pointing at something. Ash looked at it and exclaimed, "What is that?" It was a creature. It looked like a dragon. It was yellow and big.

Ash took out Dexter and Dexter said, "Pokémon unidentified." Then a car came and splattered mud all over Ash and Pikachu.

"Look at us Pikachu! We're filthy! There's a store over there! I'll buy some new clothes." He bought some black robes. 

When Ash exited the store, he saw a boy running. He was a little older than Ash, yet shorter. He had spiky hair and a 3D necklace shaped like a pyramid. He grabbed Ash and said, "Where is he? Tell me now!"

Ash said, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" "Pika-chuuuuu!" But a shield rose around the boy.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock came up to them. She said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The boy replied, "My name is Yugi Muto and that's a Rare Hunter!" He pointed to Ash. "He knows where Marik is! I have to save my friends!"

Misty said, "That's not a Rare Hunter. That's a Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum. I'm Misty."

"Oh. I'm really sorry. It's just that my friends are in danger and I have to save them!" "That's ok. Can you tell us where we are?"

Yugi said, "This is Domino. The Battle City Tournament is currently going on."

Ash exclaimed, "A tournament? I'll use Pikachu, Treecko, Taillow, Totodile, Snorlax and Cyndaquil!"

"I'm using Slifer the Sky Dragon! Well actually Yami is!"

Ash was puzzled. "Who's Yami?" he asked.

"Yami is my other self. He's an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh!"

A familiar voice said, "So Yugi I've found you! Let me speak with the Pharaoh!"

A flash came from the necklace and suddenly Yugi was different. He was taller and his hair was different. His voice was even different. This had to be Yami. He said, "Marik! Leave my friends alone! You settle your score with me! Ash use your yellow monster to attack Marik!"

Ash refused. "No way! First we battle!"

"I don't have time to duel! I have to save my friends!"

"Yugi! Help me!" It was Yugi's friend Joey! Marik's Rare Hunters got Joey and Tea! Then they came with what looked like Seto Kaiba's little brother Mokuba! Then Kaiba came looking really mad!

He said, "Yugi they've got my brother and your friends! We have to work together to save them! Are you with me?"

"You got it Kaiba! Anything for my friends!"

Marik said, "Yami! If you want to save your friends just hand over your Egyptian God card and Millennium Puzzle so I can be Pharaoh!"

"Never! You don't deserve to be Pharaoh! Ash I really need your help!" Ash didn't want to help but when he saw how serious Marik was, he agreed. When he turned around to see his friends, they were gone!

To be continued…


	2. On The Way

Pokémon Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! Pt 2

A/N: Italics means thoughts. And only Ash knows that Yami exists so everyone else calls him Yugi.

Disclaimer: By now everyone knows that I don't own Pokémon!

Ages 

Ash: 12

Misty: 12

Brock: 14

Yugi: 14

Yami: 5000 (appears about 17 though)

Joey: 14

Tristan: 14

Tea: 14

Kaiba: 15

Mokuba: 10

Marik: 18

Ash was confused. "Misty, Brock where are you guys?"

Yami was now furious! He said, "Marik! What have you done with Ash's friends? I told you your grudge is against me!"

"Just having fun Pharaoh. Plus I love new mind slaves!"

"Yugi!" A voice was calling from the distance. Then a motorcycle pulled up by them. Riding it was Yugi's other friend Tristan.

"Tristan, get out of here! You are in great danger! Marik has kidnapped Joey, Tea, Mokuba and Ash's friends! You could be next!"

Tristan was puzzled. "Who's Ash? Is he a new friend?"

Yami introduced Ash and Tristan. He almost forgot that Kaiba was standing there. He said, "Look Kaiba, this has gone way too"- His sentence was cut short by three familiar voices:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Yami just stared at them. "What are they talking about Ash? You know these three idiots?"

"Uh…no! Never met 'em in my life!"

Jessie said, "Well, well, well. It's the twerp. Just so ya know, we have a new ally!"

"His name is Marik," James finished. Then they left quickly.

Yami reacted very quickly to hearing Marik's name. "I'm warning you, hurt one person and you WILL regret it! I'll hunt Marik down myself if I have to! Ash maybe your Pikachu can help! I know we don't really like each other, but I'm offering a temporary truce. Sound good?"

"I guess. You know Yami, I'm starting to really like you. You seem like a really nice guy who cares for his friends deeply. Just like with my Pokémon and me."

Kaiba said, "Count me in Yugi. Mokuba's in danger and I have to save him! And since we all share a common enemy in Marik and Team Rocket, let's work together!"

"Sure Kaiba! Onward!" _Hang on guys! We're coming to save you!_

To be continued…

Please review! I know it wasn't that great but it will get better as the story goes along. I promise!


	3. At The Hideout

Pokémon Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! Pt 3

A/N// means Yami is talking to Yugi. / means Yugi is talking to Yami. means a Pokémon is talking.

Ages: See Part 1

Kaiba called for his helicopter and the three got in. Yami knew most of Marik's tricks by now, having experienced them several times. But he was very worried about Kaiba and Ash.

"Look, guys, you could be putting yourselves in danger. Marik is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He'll hurt Mokuba, Misty, Brock, Joey and Tea!"

"And with Team Rocket on his side, this will be even more tough! But my Pokémon have never let me down!" Ash added.

They continued to the Rare Hunter's hideout, which according to where Joey's duel disk was was located in an abandoned warehouse.

/Yami why don't you let me take over?/

//Aibou, if I do that Ash will probably get scared and then Pikachu will attack us!//

/Point well taken, Yami. But when we land I want to talk to Marik myself!/

//You win on that one. It's a deal.// 

Ash was polishing all of his Poké Balls while Kaiba was flying the copter. Yami just sat there, concerned. Marik had the power to kill his friends. Pikachu hopped onto Yami's lap.

Don't worry Yami. Ash will help save your friends!

"I guess you're right Pikachu. Plus, my Puzzle is telling me that everything is fine. Kaiba how close are we to target?"

"We're here! Everybody out!"

/Can I take over now Yami?/

//Yugi, we don't know if Marik and Team Rocket have traps set for us! I am a master of puzzles and riddles so I'll stay out until we find him.//

They entered the hideout with extreme caution. But they didn't know that Marik was watching them from a hidden camera. Team Rocket pushed a button. A cage fell on top of Yami, Kaiba, Ash and Pikachu! They were trapped! A hose sucked up Pikachu and all of Ash's Poké Balls, but Yami and Kaiba still had their cards.

To be continued…

This will probably last a few more parts. Well, review!


	4. Memory Wipe

Pokémon Meets Yu-Gi-Oh! Pt 4

Ages: See Part 1

"My Pokémon!" Ash cried. "That Team Rocket! I'll get my revenge on them! Yami what's up? Why do you have that look on your face?

"I just thought of something. Team Rocket and Marik didn't suck up our cards. I know how we can get out of here!"

Yami's Puzzle began to glow. Suddenly darkness surrounded them.

Ash was totally lost. "What is this place?"

"I have transported us to the Shadow Realm. Here I can unleash our cards' full potential. Watch."

Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor and Yami's Slifer the Sky Dragon began to emit a bright light. Suddenly they emerged from the cards! They were real creatures! Obelisk used its Fist of Fate and Slifer used its Thunder Force to break the cage. They were free! Yami used the Puzzle and transported everyone back to the real world.

"Whoa. That was so cool!" Ash said. "It's like Pikachu using Thunder!

"I guess it is. Kaiba now we need your satellite system. It can locate Joey's duel disk and lead us to where he is. And where he is the others are sure to be close by."

Kaiba's tracking screen led the three to a room in the back. Joey was in tied to a chair. But no Tea, Misty, Brock, Mokuba, Pikachu or any of Ash's other Pokémon.

Yami said, "Joey where is everyone else?"

There was no reply. Then Misty walked into the room.

"Hello Pharaoh. We meet again."

Yami was FURIOUS! He screamed, "Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!"

"You're lucky. I've released Kaiba's brother, Tea and that other guy. All I want are these two. And take your creatures back. I have no use for any of them."

Kaiba said, "At least Mokuba is safe. But this is still dangerous."

"Joey" said, "I have one last thing to do. Recently my Millennium Rod acquired the power to erase minds so now I will test my new power on all of you!"

The room filled with a bright light and they were back outside. There was Brock, Tea and Mokuba. But Misty and Joey were still with Marik.

Ash said, "Well we'd better get going. I guess Misty went ahead of us. See you soon Yami."

"Bye Ash. Bye Brock. Wait! Where's Joey?"

"I don't know Yami. You'll find him. Good luck with your tournament!"

"Good luck on your journey!"

Kaiba, Yami, Tea and Mokuba waved as Ash and Brock walked off into the sunset.

Meanwhile, 3 evildoers began scheming something…

To be continued in "A World of Destiny"

Yes there will be a sequel to this and it will be based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes "Friends Till the End" Pts 1,2,3 and 4 but mostly around 4. There will be a-oh I'm giving too much away. Just read to find out! Please review this story!


End file.
